


Karaoke

by Grieving_Angel



Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and im lazy, another punflower, but i was just getting out of punflower at the time i started writing this, but im pulling a blank, i thought about changing the person sans is shipped with in this one, im so sorry, theres that too, this has been in my drafts for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grieving_Angel/pseuds/Grieving_Angel
Summary: It's karaoke night at Grillby's
Relationships: Flowey/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Grieving's Undertale Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683799
Kudos: 4





	Karaoke

Sans sat at the bar in Grillby's, his arms folded across the counter and resting his chin on his arms. He was involved in some light banter with some other regulars, when an infuriated Papyrus kicked open the door to the restaurant, nearly ripping it off its hinges. Before Sans (who was sweating profoundly, for he was worried he was the target for his brother's wrath) could ask his brother what was wrong, Papyrus launched a familiar, screaming, yellow and green blob. 

Flowey slammed face-first into the bar counter just under where Sans was sitting. He slid to the ground with a groan. 

"SOCIALIZE!!!" Papyrus bellowed, loud, even for him.

The bar was quiet. All of them knew Papyrus, but who was that new monster? And why would Papyrus send them directly to the bar to 'socialize'? Everyone knew he detested the local hang out spot that was the bar, even though his brother adored it. 

Sans whistled, causing almost everyone in Grillby's to jump, except the moping puddle that was Flowey.

"What did you do to make him so angry this time?" Sans asked not taking his eyes from the door.

"U hofd em o en of othef ure obabei he etosio o peole U ill er olk o." Flowey explained his face smashed into the floor. 

"He didn't like that," Sans stated, taking a swig from his ketchup.

"Oh, what gave that away, Smiley?" Flowey retorted sarcastically, taking his face from the floor, revealing a bruise where most people have a nose.

"I don't know, maybe because he told you to socialize in one of the places he hates the most on the planet?"

"I wouldn't say he hates this place, it makes you happy, and he enjoys the milkshakes after all." 

"True, are you just going to sit on the floor?" Sans asked, looking down to where Flowey was currently sitting.

"Yes,"

"You know them?" Red Bird asked Sans. 

"Oh, yeah, I guess none of you have actually met Flo," Sans stated, sitting up a little straighter, but still slouching, "Everyone, this is Flowey, Flowey, this is everyone."

"That's fantastic help sans," snidely chirped, sarcasm dripping like venom.

"You're welcome," Sans stoutly replied, turning to face forward in the bar again, either oblivious to the disdain in Flowey's voice or merely not caring. 

The air in the bar was still tense, even with the light-hearted banter between Sans and Flowey, that marked old friends. It didn't help that Flowey's sense of humor seemed to be a bit more morbid than the local comedians. 

That all changed when Grillby started to set up the karaoke machine.

Wednesday: karaoke night

"What's he doing?" Flowey asked from his place on the floor under Sans's chair. The excited chatter from the other patrons has peaked his curiosity. 

"Maybe you could find out if you were in a seat," was Sans's only answer. 

Grumbling, Flowey pulled himself into the empty barstool next to sans. Crossing his arms and resting his chin on the counter, Flowey continued to watch the now much more jovial patrons of the bar with subdued curiosity. 

“...”

“EIP” Flowey jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Relax, Flo, Grilbz’ just ask if you want anything.” sans chuckled 

“Ehm- may I have a menu… please?” the red and green-eyed flower asked ingenuously. 

With a nod, the fire elemental handed him a menu. 

Sans was surprised when the flower  _ rooted _ next to him choose one of the establishment's stronger beverages. 

“What, I know what I like,” Flowey said when Sans gave him a quizzical look.

As the night wore on, sans and flowey watched as regulars and townies and guests from as far as the capital paraded through to sing solos and duets. All the while Flowey got increasingly more drunk each passing hour

After Undyne’s wonderful… attempt… at serenade Alphys, Flowey bumped his shoulder against Sans.

“We, we should totally go do a duet,” Flowey giggled.

“I think you've had one too many,  _ Bud _ ,” Sans snorted into his bottle of ketchup.

“No- no, no….no, like we totally should,” Flowey insisted, missing the pun, “like, please, dude?” 

“OK, if it means that much to you,”

“Heck… YES,” flowey cheered like he won the lottery, stumbled off his stool and dragged sans to the miniature stage where the machine was set up.

Recognizing sans approach the machine had the rest of the bar adamantly paying attention. Despite sans being there almost ever karaoke night, no one had seen the skeleton sing. He would brush off their comments with a joke or a jap and would adamantly insist that he had the tone of a landslide. Yet he would sing for this stranger.

“Um… we should siiiiiiing… this one,” Flowey said, grabbing his thorn like finger to one of the songs on the karaoke machine screen:

_ Honey and the Bee - Owl City Ft. Breanne _

“It has punzzzzzz,”

“Isn't that a love song?” Sans asked, grabbing the second mic.

“No, it's punny, you'll see.” Flowey said hitting the play.

Sans smiled as Flowey did a little jig to the song intro.

_ “Don't remind me _

_ That some days i'm the windshield _

_ And other days i'm just a lucky bug” _

Flowey sang surprisingly well for being drunk to the stars and back, if a bit too enthusiastically.

_ “These cold iron rails  _

_ Leave old mossy trails _

_ Through the countryside _

_ The crow and the bean field _

_ Are my best friends,  _

_ But boy i need a hug” _

_ “Boy I need a hug” _

Sans giggled out as Flowey came up with impromptu dance moves for the song.

_ “‘Cause my heart stops without you _

_ There’s something about you  _

_ That makes me feel alive” _

It’s a love song, freak, the entire bar was watching. 

_ “If the green left the grass  _

_ On the other side” _

Flowey belted the start of the chorus. 

_ “I would make like a tree and leave” _

Sans choked out, feeling his face growing warm.

_ “But if I reached for your hand, _

_ Would your eyes get wide?” _

Flowey sang while grabbing Sans’s hand and pulling him into his little dance.

_ “Who knew the other side could be so green?” _

Sans almost missed his line being caught off guard by gitting pulled into Flowey’s drunken dance.

_ “D-don’t remind me  _

_ im a chickadee in love with the sky _

_ But that’s clearly not a lot to crow about.” _

Sans was getting a lot more into the song now that he was dancing along as well.

_ “” Cause when the stars silhouette me _

_ I'm scared they'll forget me _

_ And flicker out _

_ I taste honey  _

_ But I haven't seen the hive _

_ Yeah, _

_ I didn't look, _

_ I didn't even try” _

That got a chuckle out of the crowd, typical Sans.

_ “But still, _

_ My heart stops without you _

_ There’s something about you  _

_ That makes me feel alive” _

_ “If the green left the grass  _

_ On the other side” _

_ “I would make like a tree and leave” _

_ “But if I reached for your hand, _

_ Would your eyes get wide?” _

_ “Who knew the other side could be so green?” _

_ “We are honey and the bee” _

…

_ “Backyard of butterflies surrounded me” _

_ “I fell in l-lo -” _

Sans knew he was probably bright blue that istantce. 

_ “Let's up and leave the weeping to the willow tree” _

_ “And pour our tears in the sea” _

_ “I sweeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! _

_ Theres a lot of vegetables out there _

_ That crop up for air _

_ Yeah, _

_ I never thought we were two peas in a pod _

_ To be suddenly bloomed _

_ And I knew _

_ That I’d always love you” _

Flowey more spoke then sang the last part, looking Sans directly in the eyes with a huge doofy grin on his face.

Oh. Oh! That fucker knew.

_ “Oh, _

_ I'll always love you, too.” _

Sans mumbled too quietly for the mic to pick up on.

_ “If the green left the grass  _

_ On the other side” _

_ “I would make like a tree and leave” _

_ “But if I reached for your hand, _

_ Would your eyes get wide?” _

_ “Who knew the other side could be so green?” _

_ “If the green left the grass  _

_ On the other side” _

_ “I would make like a tree and leave” _

_ “But if I reached for your hand, _

_ Would your eyes get wide?” _

_ “Who knew the other side could be so green?” _

_ “And if I reached for your hand for the rest of my life” _

_ “Who knew the other side could be so green?” _

  
  
  
  


“Wheeeeeeeee” flowey cheered, collapsing into the skeleton’s arms as the denizens of the bar politely clapped.

“Okay, now I know you've had one too many” sans deadpanned as Flowey giggled into his shoulder, “come on, you can sleep on my couch.”

“Noooooooo. Your couch iz lumphy. I gonna chuck it out the window.”


End file.
